


斯文败类

by shiromomokuri



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiromomokuri/pseuds/shiromomokuri
Summary: 召唤师抹了把未干的血液，他笑嘻嘻的冲着黑魔法师比了一个中指，空气中满是情欲的味道，黑魔法师逆着光看上去像是镀了一层金，他修长的手指抹去召唤身上未干的精液：“你就承认吧，你就是爱我。”
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	斯文败类

黑魔法师x召唤师  
斯文败类黑魔法师x外热内冷腹黑召唤  
双箭头  
注意：有点病态的黑召，炮友转正，身体伤害有，捆绑，蒙眼等情节有

Summary：召唤师抹了把未干的血液，他笑嘻嘻的冲着黑魔法师比了一个中指，空气中满是情欲的味道，黑魔法师逆着光看上去像是镀了一层金，他修长的手指抹去召唤身上未干的精液：“你就承认吧，你就是爱我。”

1

恋人节，艾欧泽亚最热闹的节日之一，部队的龙骑士向暗恋已久的吟游诗人告白并等到了回应，不到半天整个固定队都知道了这个消息并为之庆祝，龙骑士更是十分开心，给队里每个人爆发药表示庆祝。召唤师带着他一贯的笑容祝贺两位，还开着玩笑给他们料理说是份子钱，龙骑士听了哈哈大笑，说着你也快找一个吧！召唤听了笑而不语，今天有些冷，他穿着自己新买的都市套装，风一吹看上去毛茸茸的。

“来吧，来喝一杯吧！”召唤师主动举起酒杯，于是其他人也纷纷跟着举起杯子，召唤师环绕一周，黑魔法师正看着他，黑魔的嘴角微微弯起成一个恰到好处的角度，他这个人不爱说话，待人十分有礼貌，虽然看上去冷冰冰不像召唤这么热情，但他贵族的风格和绅士的品格让人很难讨厌他，不如说他简直是万千小女生心中的梦中情人，虽然他不是小女生，但黑魔法师确实是召唤师的梦中情人。黑魔法师礼貌的举了举杯子，召唤突然开心不少，他笑弯了眼角，“黑魔，你学问大，又是导师，来说两句祝福的话。”

黑魔法师没想到召唤会点到自己的名字，先是一愣，接着不紧不慢开口：“龙骑先生和诗人小姐实在是郎才女貌天生一对，我嘴笨，那就祝二位白首不相离吧！”

诗人有些不好意思的笑了，龙骑则是连连称赞，召唤师将盛满红酒的高脚杯贴近自己嘴边小小抿了一口，没人注意他偷喝的样子，只是在那一瞬间，召唤师心中产生了莫名的满足感，任凭红酒带着点苦味进入口腔，再带着些许酒精特有的灼烧感滑入食道，他眼神冷了冷，黑魔法师那边的热闹慢慢褪去，他才重新拿好酒杯举起：“那让我们祝二位长相厮守！”

“长相厮守！”

召唤师将一杯红酒全部喝光，他的眼神追随着黑魔，黑魔也转过头和他对视，召唤师稍微动了动嘴，黑魔法师一下子读出了他的口型，他们的默契就是如此，只要一个眼神就知道彼此在想什么。

“斯文败类。”

《斯文败类》

2

黑魔法师被一群人劝着喝酒，他看上去文文气气实际上却是个千杯不倒，他总是带着他的镀金眼镜，看上去书生气十足，像是什么书香门第的小少爷偷跑出来冒险，这样的故事他听过很多次，起初是白魔说的，他还记得白魔的表情。

“听说你是有钱人家的小少爷？本来要继承家产却因为母亲是第三者被家族其他人排挤，于是偷跑出来冒险的？”

黑魔法师合上了正在看的那本书，转过头耐心询问是谁和她说的？白魔更是一脸不可思议：“当然是召唤。”

“你被他骗了。”黑魔法师弯了弯眼角，看上去十分温柔，他无奈叹了口气，像是在说自己家调皮的猫一般，“他总是这样喜欢恶作剧。”

召唤师第一次见到黑魔法师就在心中给他打了个分，身材高挑的男精，眼神里似乎有一层冰霜，眉眼间带着的不谙世事和拒人千里之外的高岭之花，对方看到他的时候下意识推了推自己鼻梁上的眼镜，霎时间他眼神中的冰雪划开，低沉的嗓音唤醒还在发呆的召唤师，他保持着礼貌和优雅：“初次见面，我是今天开始加入部队的黑魔法师。”

“虚伪的要命。”召唤师在心里最后还是给这个第一眼并不怎么让他喜欢的黑魔法师打了个负分，要说造化弄人，两个在同一个部队的人再后来又成了室友，召唤师在海都买了个海景房，他说房子挺大的，自己一个人住也怪冷清，问问黑魔法师有兴趣搬进来吗？黑魔法师点点头，说了声好。

召唤师也不知道为什么自己会问黑魔法师，要知道那个人几个月前还是自己心中负分的存在。

“有固定队在招人，差两个法系，一起吗？”召唤指着板子上的广告，他并不是在询问黑魔，因为他知道黑魔法师一定会同意。果不其然，黑魔法师甚至没放下他手中的书，就点了头答应了。

“你这么爱看书，我建议你去秘术师行会应聘一下，他们一定会十分高兴。”召唤师调笑着，跨坐在黑魔法师身上，伸手抽走了他手上的书，“我们做爱吧！”

黑魔法师面无表情看着红发的猫魅少年，像每次一样，点了点头，他说：“好。”

3

“想什么呢？”学者碰了碰召唤的肩膀，她姑且算是召唤的师姐，但对召唤师来说却仿佛是亲姐姐一般。当时还在秘术师行会的时候召唤师没少被她照顾，后来她成了学者离开了秘术师行会，那个还没成为召唤师的小秘术师还在勤奋苦读。谁知道后来本以为没了联系的人居然就是发布招募的人，于是就这么又碰到一起了。

“没什么，只是在想龙骑追到诗人不容易。”召唤笑嘻嘻的，看上去是真的为龙骑感到高兴，接着他把自己的宝石兽召唤了出来，他俯下身摸了摸宝石兽的头，今天队里的人都喝多了不少，那只拉拉肥白魔走起路更加摇摇晃晃了。年轻的龙娘学者虽然有些担心，但看到白魔好好回了部队房也算松了口气。

“召唤。”黑魔法师从劝酒中脱出身来走到他身边，学者和他点点头，说了句去看看白魔的样子，就转身离开了。

“嗯？”召唤师转过身，今晚风似乎有些大，他不得不裹紧自己的外套，他们在的这个角落远离了热闹和喧嚣，只有月亮挂在他们上方，满天的星空为他们带来今晚唯一的一丝光亮。黑魔法师将杯中最后一口酒喝完低头吻住了召唤师的薄唇，召唤师没躲开，他依旧维持着手插兜的姿势裹在外套中，他似乎笑了，很满足的笑了，召唤坏心的用他尖锐的虎牙咬破黑魔法师的嘴唇，他半睁着眼睛看着黑魔法师吃痛的样子，十分心满意足，黑魔法师没有停下，而是就着血味加深了这个吻，他们不担心自己会被他人看到，这种当众偷情的感觉让召唤师十分兴奋。

“我闻到你身上的花香了。”

4

召唤师闭着眼，装作醉的不省人事的样子挂在黑魔法师身上，他快要笑出来了，只能靠着偷偷藏在袖子里的碎玻璃插入掌心维持清醒和疼痛感，这才勉强没发出声音。

“是的，他好像喝醉了，抱歉，我先带他回去了。”黑魔法师礼貌的和众人道了别，他们传送回召唤家中的时候，召唤师终于憋不住了，他扔了手里的碎玻璃哈哈大笑起来：“黑魔法师你知道吗？你刚刚的样子太有趣了，你怎么没去做演员！”

“装作喝醉的你才是最该去做演员的。”黑魔法师伸手拉过召唤的手，他的血已经滴到地上了，黑魔法师低下头虔诚地舔着召唤的手心，又痒又疼的感觉让召唤忍不住发出叹息，直到黑魔法师舔掉最后一滴血，他才掏出绷带为召唤师包扎好，还不忘坏心眼的按在伤口上，果然召唤师像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样全身僵直。

“疼吗？”

“你说呢？”

召唤师翻了个白眼，刚才那下就算是他都要冷汗直流，他微微发抖，打开了家门，召唤师其实是个非常不会装修的人，大部分设计都是黑魔法师完成的，毕竟如果让他自己装修，黑魔法师毫不怀疑他会把家装修成宝石兽主题公园。

召唤师从怀里掏出玫瑰花：“你怎么知道的？我身上的花香这么浓？”

“你的性格不会放过这种节日的。”

召唤师觉得无趣，他耸耸肩说了句好吧，接着他又笑呵呵的从后面抱住坐在沙发上的黑魔法师，他说今天是恋人节，黑魔法师嗯了一声，他说他的心跳的很快，黑魔法师又嗯了一声。

“我说，”召唤师收起了他平时热情待人的假面，凑近黑魔耳边小声嘀咕，“我想你了。”

5

这并不是他们第一次做爱，也绝对不会是最后一次，召唤师称黑魔法师虽然性格有些讨人嫌，但作为床伴却是个非常不错的人选。

他被脱光衣服洗了个热水澡，泡在浴缸的召唤师透过浴帘看向正在淋浴的黑魔法师，他的右手因为刚刚的伤口不能沾水，于是他被黑魔法师从上到下好好洗了一遍，虽然是召唤师自己提出的要求：“你也不想我手感染导致拿不稳书打不出输出影响团队吧？”

他伸出手，似乎想拨开浴帘，又像是想隔着浴帘触碰那具身体。召唤师在占有欲上出现了几乎病态的程度，他故意在黑魔法师的身上留下吻痕和牙印，接着第二天看他没办法遮住那些情欲的痕迹而被队里的人开玩笑，也有大胆的人问他对方是谁，这个时候就是召唤最快乐的时候，他的血液都在沸腾，那个好好先生纵欲的真相就被割开在众人眼前，而那位神秘人士就在他们面前。他死死盯着黑魔的眼睛，黑魔法师像是不好意思一般捂住那吻痕，他的眼神向着召唤这边一瞟，召唤觉得自己的心脏都要跳出来了，这可比任意一次都要来得刺激，接着在对上眼的时候，黑魔法师适时地收回视线：“是呢，是一只不怎么听话的野猫。”

“已经洗好了？”黑魔法师关上喷头，拉开浴帘将召唤师捞出来，他耐心的帮召唤擦干身体，小心翼翼抚摸过召唤师身上的每一道伤害，不知道从何时起，召唤突然疯了。虽然黑魔法师一直觉得亚拉戈人都疯疯癫癫的，毕竟他们那个祖师爷就是个疯子，但召唤不一样，召唤身上的伤痕全都是自己留下的，他承认自己本身人格上就有很强的缺陷，突然地消耗生命不过是他找到了自己正确的生存方法罢了，他用小刀划开皮肉，看着鲜血流出，再用大量的药物缓解疼痛，如此循环往复，他对药物产生抗体就换下一种，他和龙神同调时眼神中片刻的失神和全身的剧痛让他变得更强。

“黑魔，”召唤师眼神朦胧地看着他，突然傻笑起来，“你真是……”他真是了好久也没说出后半，黑魔也不强迫他，将他放在舒适的大床上，拿出润滑液和安全套，认真的为他做好前戏。

召唤师不再说话，他低头看了看自己身上的伤疤，正如之前所说，他是个占有欲极深的人，但同样他也是个患得患失的人。他的热情好客和那张十分占便宜的小孩脸让每个见过他的人都无法拒绝和讨厌他，于是他看上去和谁都是关系亲近十分友好，就连遇上不好砍价的老板，他也只需要抱着他的宝石兽露出小虎牙眉眼一弯一副十分可怜的样子就能解决问题。但他却从没把谁放在心里过，明明距离这么亲，但要真说他和谁关系好，大家只能说“黑魔法师，他和黑魔法师关系最好。”

他十分满足，这种外人都能看出他们的关系不一般，这让他十分舒适，他从不逃避自己的爱，但他从不表明，他知道黑魔法师和自己是同一路人，但他也知道，现在说出来我爱你那便是他们稳定的关系走向深渊的第一步，恋情的开始意味着总有一天要结束，他可不想去赌，贤说出来的一方就是输家，恋爱关系中无法占据主动权，召唤师从不想低头。

“黑魔。”召唤师动了动尾巴，他指着自己下腹部的一处新伤口，“是我最满意的作品。”

那里清楚的刻着黑魔法师的名字。

6

黑魔法师这个时候才好好观察到召唤师身上的伤痕，那些伤疤深浅不一，看上去混乱无章却又像是什么特定规律，这时候他才意识到，召唤师身上全都是他亲手纹在身上的，自己的名字。

“这里，总觉得这个连笔不漂亮，放弃了。”

“还有这里，深度不够，放弃了。”

“这里……”

黑魔法师一把按住召唤师，近乎粗暴地吻住他的唇，召唤的眼神并没有变得清晰，他的头脑依旧乱七八糟的，他感受到黑魔法师的性器正在挤进自己的身体，召唤下意识地伸手搂紧黑魔法师的脖子，他的两条腿缠住黑魔的腰，猫魅族没有精灵族这样高大的身材，被压在身下的他看着小小只十分可爱。召唤的眼角已经有些泛红，黑魔法师什么话都没说，他觉得心口压得有些难受，饶是被称为博学的他也不能清楚描述这种感受，像是被人在心口用力挠了一下，又疼又痒。

召唤知道这个时候不该笑，但他还是忍不住笑出声，他明知道自己很可能会因为这个半嘲笑意味的笑被多干上几发还是忍不住，就像他忍不住自己对黑魔法师的爱意一样，他保持着若即若离的距离，他确信黑魔法师能够理解自己的心意，但却在等着对方挑明二人的关系。

“哈……”召唤仰起脖子小声喘息，黑魔法师的太大了，猫魅族身体特殊，他们还存在着发情期这一现象，没在发情期的猫男有些艰难的吞吐着黑魔法师的肉棒，他似乎听到黑魔在喊他的名字，他还没来得及回应就被黑魔法师蒙上了眼睛，他的双手被反绑起来，失去了视觉让身体其他感官变得异常敏感，他有些难耐的扭动身体。黑魔法师伸手将他抱在腿上，骑乘的姿势让召唤被迫吞下黑魔粗大的性器，他的穴肉不断收缩，似乎想要缓解这种被撑开又痛又爽的快感。

“呜……！哈…哈啊…你，嗯……嗯啊，别，别这么……深…！”黑魔法师动得很慢，每一下却顶的很重，他十分了解召唤师的身体，那处被他爱抚过无数次的敏感点，还有那能让他哭出来的敏感点。

看召唤师似乎沉醉，他突然搂紧召唤，在他白皙的肌肤上啃咬，亲吻，留下一串串草莓，他下身动作突然加快，召唤的那点很浅，被这样快速的抽插，每一次进出都磨过那甜蜜的一点，黑魔怀中的红发猫魅族连着哭腔都变了调：“哈啊！等、等…！不要，不要…!”

“明明不是第一次了？”黑魔笑着咬破召唤的肩膀，舔掉流出的血珠，疼痛和快感双重折磨着，召唤觉得自己今天真的要疯了，肉体碰撞在一起的声音，黑魔的粗喘，还有召唤逐渐变得沙哑的声音。

“求、求你……啊啊……不要，不要玩那里……！”失去视线的召唤师不知道对方会对自己做什么， 他感觉到黑魔法师有些冰凉的手指握住自己的前端，他的指尖绕着召唤师的顶端打转，挑逗着正可怜吐出液体的那根，召唤师舒服的尾巴都立了起来，他突然有些想哭，不知道是因为这过分的快感，还是因为什么其他。

“这里，很舒服吧。”黑魔凑到召唤敏感的耳边轻轻吐气，看着对方颤抖的身子，更加过分的操弄起来，跪在黑魔身上的召唤甚至有自己要被这样顶穿的错觉，他吐出舌头接受一波又一波快感。

黑魔今晚可不准备轻易放过他。

男精的那里本就粗大，召唤师只能靠着不断收缩小穴来适应，召唤师不断求饶，黑魔就更用力顶着他的敏感点，甚至还坏心眼的全部退出，再一口气插入最深，召唤师爽出了眼泪，他几乎是下意识的扭腰配合，不够，不够，再多一点，直到他整个坏掉为止。

“要、要去……！要去了，哈啊，不要，停、停下，停下……！”黑魔法师将召唤死死按住，将满满的精液射入召唤师的体内，他看着因为高潮甚至失禁的召唤师，突然有些满足。召唤现在的样子一定是最美的，身上的伤口因为刚刚剧烈的动作有些撕裂，流出的血液混合着他的精液在雪白的肌肤上交融，床单上还有着召唤因为失禁留下的尿液，他心情大好，解开召唤的眼罩温柔的亲吻着他。

“我没戴套。”黑魔法师抽出自己的性器，又在召唤下腹的纹身蹭了蹭，“宝贝，人格障碍可不是只有你一个。” 

7

召唤第二天醒来的时候黑魔正压在自己身上，他已经被清理过了，但很明显，那位“优秀的床伴先生”似乎有些欲求不满，好心为自己换好床单清理干净，又在白日宣淫。他身上有不少昨晚召唤留下的抓痕，虽然召唤自己也好不到哪去。

“你可真是衣冠禽兽。”召唤动了动身体，他看了看自己昨天被绑住的手，那里有些淤青了，黑魔法师笑了笑，一个挺腰将自己的那根送入的更深，召唤几乎是下意识地弓起身子，他觉得有些疼，扭过头看到自己的右手掌有些渗血，索性他将纱布解开，用满是鲜血的手抚摸黑魔法师白皙的脸和他的黑发，“你现在看上去像个杀人魔。”

“如果我是杀人魔，我一定先把你杀了。”

召唤只回复他一个笑，接着搂紧他的脖子交换了今天第一个热切又湿润的吻，他们做的比任何一次都激烈，直到召唤声音嘶哑，直到他的前段再也射不出任何东西，黑魔法师才缓缓从他的身体中抽出来，他按着召唤的头让他含住自己的性器。

“你不怕我咬你？”召唤师伸出舌头从下到上认认真真舔过，最后含住黑魔法师的顶端吞吐，“猫魅的牙齿还是挺厉害的，说不定我还会把舌苔上的倒刺弄出来。”

“你舍不得的。”黑魔法师说着，用力把召唤的头按下去，召唤觉得喉咙都有血腥味和灼烧感，只是抬起手对他比了一个中指。

“你他妈的……”召唤师抹了一把身上未干的血液，咬着牙笑嘻嘻冲着黑魔比了个中指，只是他的手上还沾着精液，他的脸上还沾着精液，嘴角还流着未来得及吞咽的精液，看上去并没什么杀伤力，反而像是什么调情。黑魔法师推了推眼镜，又抬手抹掉召唤师脸上未干的精液：“承认吧，你就是爱我。”

“正如你爱我一样？”召唤乖巧地动了动耳朵，脸上的笑意十分夸张，甚至有些诡异，“我可是个疯子。”

“谁不是呢。”黑魔耸耸肩，“两个疯子谈恋爱就不要祸害他人了。”

“你可真是个斯文败类。”

“谢谢夸奖，读万卷书的亚拉戈法师先生。”

END


End file.
